A night at the School!
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: James has an Idea. Now Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily and Em are staying overnight at the school, what could happen?
1. The Plan

**Authors Note: This account is owned by 2 people, Spidey and Wizard-Theif. Don't forget! Read out other story/Stories. Depends when you read this!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. Ok!_

Finally, the 6th year at Hogwarts was over, yet it felt like leaving home for James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Sirius…"

"Yes?"

"What do you suppose it would be like to spend the night here without any teachers?"

"One word. Fun!"

"What do you say?"

"Since there is nobody but us going to be there…"

"keep talking…"

"Why don't we invite some of the girls to come?"

"Not Lily.."

"Why? You two are officially dating… give me 3 reasons why not…"

"1….. She hates sleepovers…"

"LIAR!"

"2… okok! You win! But on one condition."

"Oh no…"

"Em has to come"**(A/N. Name Em from ****iheartblackdogsirius)**

"Nope"

"If not I will repeat her name for the next 10 minutes!"

"James you idio…"

"Em, Em, Em, Em, Em, Em, Em, Em, Em, Em, Em………….. " so on for 3 minutes

"OKOK! I GIVE! She can come! Just Stop the name!"

"Puff puff HA!… Haha"

Now, James and Sirius are running around near the train, looking for Moony, Lily, and Em.

"Lily! LILY! STOP! DON'T GET ON THE TRAIN!" Yelled James.

"Why?"

"Come with me, and take Em too."

After Sirius comes with Moony, Sirius and James explain the whole "Stay overnight" plan.

"Oooooooooooh no, I am not risking getting caught!" said Lily

"By who? There will be nobody there!"

"James, I don't…"

"Do you love me?"

"…"

"Lily, you need to take risks!"

"…………… ok."

"Are you in Em?" asked Sirius

"YEAH!"

"Moony?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do. It's not a full moon."

"Ok then, It's set!"

**Authors note: DUN DUN DUN! There I did my evil thingie! Haha! Next Chapter soon!**


	2. At the school

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long! I had a MAJOR writers block. Ok! Wizzie might help me out with this chappie!**

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECONISE. There._

It was now 8:00PM. The last train left at 5:00PM. Lily, James, Sirius, Em and Remus (Otherwise Known as Moony.)had spent 3 hours waiting for all the Teachers to apperate away from the school. Now, It was time to get inside and see what really happens when the school has nobody in it.

Now In the great Hall:

"It was a Dark and Stormy night…"James started

"Heard it!" Yelled Sirius

"Once apon a time…" James started again

"Heard it" Sirius yelled again

"There once was a pink bunny named Fofo…"James teased

"Heard it…WAIT" Yelled Sirius

"James, when can we just explore and get this thing over with?" Lily complained

"Lily, Lily, Lily…There is no goal to this exploration, it is just purely for fun. I guess that is an experience you have never……… Experienced yet." Sirius Prodded carefully

"I DO SO HAVE FUN! I HAVE HAD MORE FUN BEING SAFE THAN YOU EVER HAD GETTING INTO TROUBLE!" Lily Lashed out

"Lilllly, this is a side of you I have never seen before…………. I like it!" James cooed

"Was that my outdoor voice?" Lily said , her face turning bright red

"Yes, Yes it was," Em teased ", But I have seen you yell louder"

"Shut up Em!" Lily belted in a polite way

"Umm guys…"Remus started

Then, all of a Sudden there was a Loud clanging noise and everyone froze. There was someone in the room with them. Someone who was either good at hiding or had an invisibility cloak like James. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a high-pitched giggle. Now they all knew who it was.

**A/N Hate me later. I am writing the next chappie now!**


	3. Who is there?

**A/N:This will Most Likely be a short Chappie**!

_Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine! Get it? Got it? Goooood!_

"Myrtle come out!" Em said flatly

Em and Moaning Myrtle had come to an understanding. Em, being a muggleborn, was born under the influence of "Magic doesn't exist", as most muggles are, so ghosts don't scare her, but still Myrtle tried to scare her. Little did she know that Em isn't easy to scare. Myrtle was scared of Em because Em couldn't be scared. Em will not hurt Myrtle unless Myrtle tries to scare her. That was the deal.

James on the other hand, was a different case. James was scared to death of Myrtle because Myrtle had a crush on him. Sounds like fun, doesn't it.

"Myrtle, don't you DARE tell anyone that we are here… ok?" Lily finally said.

"Yeah, yeah , I know the drill. Leave without a word said and go back to the girls bathroom where you always expect me to be. Well when the students are away, the ghosts will play. Hehehe, byeee Jamseypoo!" Myrtle said Mysteriously before flying off

"I wonder what she meant by that" Remus whispered softly

"You see, she said bye which meant she was going away to the…." James went on

"I was right. There are no people here. Just Ghosts" Said Sirius proudly

"DON'T BE PROUD!" Lily Belted

After many strange looks Lily corrected herself

"Erm, I mean there is no reason to be proud. Ghosts can rat us out just as well as the Slytherins can!" Lily said in an embarrassed tone.

"Let's split up and explore." James suggested

"WHAT!" Remus and Lily yelled in unison

"Hold up! I can see Lily objecting to it but Remus?" Em said in a state of shock

"Well, Obviously James will go with Lily, Em with Sirius, but who will go with me? Nobody, there is nobody else here." Moony answered

"Wellllllllllllllllll, You could go with Myrtle" James tried

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"I'll go with you Remus" Em said nicely

"But…But…But…EM!" Sirius whined

"Sirius, you don't need my help getting into trouble, go alone." Em Replied quickly

"I had some Muggle Walkie Talkies in my backpack. _Accio Walkie Talkies_" Lily explained

"YES! Lets all have codenames and all that!" James said excitedly

"Ok 5-year-old. Lets go" concluded Em

**A/n: That was longer than I thought! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. JAMES!

**A/N: Wizzie Helped me with this one!**

_Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it._

"Prongs-one to Padfoot-five, come in Padfoot-five… LILY! THIS STUPID THING DOESN'T WORK!" James said in a Babyish voice

"Muggle things don't work in Hogwarts." Lily replied smartly.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, we are all alone… Just us… what should we do…" James said in a coy voice

"Wellllllllllllll….. Lets go see Myrtle." She Teased

Then they heard a groan.

"THE BLOODY BARON" they whisper yelled in unison

**

* * *

**

"How could she leave me for Remus.. I mean, I mean…. I don't know what I mean. She obviously is into Remus. Maybe she will dump me. This is a stupid exploration…" Sirius muttered to himself

"Well Siri-wiri, I thought that Em girl would never leave us alone"

"WHO SAID THAT!" Sirius said, backing away slowly

"Why its mee! Myrtle"

"I thought you liked James!"

"I'm desperate."

"Want to scare some people" Sirius said with a devilish look on his face

"Who??" she replied

"Em and Remus."

"Noooooooooooooo!… well Remus, Yes, Em NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Ok then" As he backed away QUICKLY now. RUNNING NOW! "JAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSS"

* * *

"Em, I just don't get why you went with me and not with… Sirius."

"You looked desperate"

"HEY!"

"Kidding! Sheesh, are all werewolves this crankey?"

"You Know!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!"

"DUH! The world knows. Radio Sirius, tune in at 5."

"I…Will…kill…your…boyfriend"

"Fun. Besides, Sirius needs some 'alone time' to work on his 'manlyness'. By Manlyness, I mean him running around singing 'B is for bicycle, I is for icicle, C is for Cycle, Y is for Ycle! CLE!'"

"?"

"It's a kiddy song. PERFECT for my Lovable Stray"

"Em, I hear a scream…"

"JAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow, I didn't know that Sirius could scream so high Pitched." Em said astonished.

"Or so loud" Remus added

**A/N: A wise person once said "REVIEW!"**


	5. AGH! cough cough

_Previously on "A night at the school"_

"_**She obviously is into Remus. Maybe she will dump me."**_

"_**JAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"**_

_Now, back to our program_

"Liiiiiiiily! The bloody baron is going to KILLL US!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Under the invisibility cloak"

"Do you always carry that with you?"

"JUST GET UNDER"

"OKOK!"

"…"

"…"

"Heyyy! We are invisible…."

"Soo?"

"Fancy a snog?"

"JAMES!"

"_WHOOOO GOOEEEESSS THEREEEE?"_

"Bloody….."

"Tee hee! I can disguise myself without a potion. _Now who is under there. I am the bloody baron!_" said Peeves.

"NO I AM THE BLOODY BARON, NOW STOP DISGUISING YOURSELF AS ME AND GO AWAY! I AM INVISIBLE BECAUSE…. I want to be" Said James in "Disguise".

"I'm not going to fall for that again… James. Ickle Jamesy Potter."

"Told you that you couldn't pull that off twice" Lily said in a know-it-all voice.

"And his Little girlfriendy Lillykins."

"ONLY JAMES IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!"

"ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO CALL HER THAT!"

"Whatever."

"Shall we run for it Lilykins?"

"Lets, Jamesypoo"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"JAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ahh, a classic cartoon moment." Em said as she was watching James and Lily running at full speed down one end of the corridor and Sirius running at the same speed from the other end of the corrider.

"5 gallions says they crash." Remus offered

"Ok, but another 5 gallions says that Lily doesn't crash, just James and Sirius" Em proposed.

"Deal"

Then suddenly Lily stopped and James and Sirius go "BOOM!"

"Pay me."

30 seconds later James and Sirius, almost nose to nose, awoke.

"JAMES!"

"SIRIUS!"

Then, a look of sheer horror came over them. Realizing they were so close, they both jumped up quickly and ran down the corridor. Stopping they looked at each other and said

'Cough cough' "James….."

'Cough cough' "Sirius… What's up?"

"Not much… Myrtle has a crush on me…"

"But I felt special" James said while looking at his shoes. Then Lily came up and slapped him

"Ok then… you can have Myrtle and I'll have Lily" this time, it was Sirius being slapped by Em.

"Hey!" Sirius started "What was that for?"

"You know what!"

"I do?"

"Yes, You do. You wanted Lily when you are mine…" Em said Flatly

"But…..But….but…but...but…………AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU ARE GONNA DUMP ME FOR REMUS! REMUS YOU TRAITOR!!!!" Sirius screamed.

At this Remus looked shocked and Em looked murderous!

"SIRIUS YOU MORON!!! I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT!! THAT IS SOMETHING REMUS CANNOT BE!" Em Blurted

"Is that a good thing?" Remus cut in.

"Yes it is a very good thing." James said.

"Anyways… Sirius, you should know I love you, you big lovable stray idiot" Em continued.

"So if I was smarter you would hate me more?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Sure… Let's go with that"

"And if I was more of an idiot you would love me more?"

"Sure… Lets go with that"

"LILY! How can I become more of an idiot?"

Lily looked confused "Sirius… Just stand there and do what you normally do… Just more intense!"

Sirius looked confused, then smiled and started hyperventilating, 5 seconds later he passed out!

When he awoke, Em gave him a huge hug and Kiss.

"I love you Sirius."

"Then how about another snog then?"

SLAP

"Ok!"

**A/n: Em and Sirius are confusing…..O.o REVIEW!**


	6. Am I IRRESISTIBLE yet?

_Disclaimer: Spidey is crazy! She is singing "I didn't come up with the Harry Potter books, what don't you get about that?! I don't want to talk about it!" I think she's done._

"Now that Sirius and Em have had their episode and have gotten over it, and Remus is still in the dark, lets explore together as we have realized that splitting up was not the best idea." James said knowledgeably.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief until the shock wore off and Sirius asked

"James, What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Smartie-O's!"

"And what did I tell you about Smartie-O's?"

"That they are for packmules… BUT THEY TASTE SO YUMMY IN MY TUMMY!"

Then everyone looked at James again till Sirius said:

"The effects wore off."

"It's James… I'm amazed the effects lasted THAT long." Lily replied as James pouted and said:

"But I was smart I tell you… SMART!"

"Sure you were, you were smart just like Sirius is always." Em said "reassuringly"

Now both Sirius and James looked confused.

A little later

"Are we there yet?" Em asked for about the eleventh billion time to annoy the boys.

"WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!!" Sirius replied starting to crack

"I'm bored!" Lily said to annoy the boys.

"WHY DID YOU BRING YOUR GIRLFRIENDS AGAIN?" Remus asked again.

"HE MADE ME!" screamed Sirius and James as they pointed at each other.

"I'm bored. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm sleepy. I'm thirsty. I have gotta go. Are we there yet? Where are we going? I'm bored. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm sleepy. I'm thirsty. I have gotta go. Are we there yet? Where are we going?" I'm bored. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm sleepy. I'm thirsty. I have gotta go. Are we there yet? Where are we going? I'm bored. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm sleepy. I'm thirsty. I have gotta go. Are we there yet? Where are we going?" Both Girls said in sync trying to annoy their boyfriends… and Remus, poor, poor Remus… And the girls were succeeding.

"JUST BE QUEIT ALREADY!!" Remus said finally cracking

Then, to the boys' surprise, Em said to Lily:

"Pay me 5 Gallions!"

"Darn! I thought James would crack 1st."

"You're going to be rich at the end of this" Remus said to Em

"WE ARE HERE!" Announced Sirius, while James was having a fit.

"You thought I was going to crack 1st?!?!!?!?!?!?!" James asked in despair

"James… You cried when I told you the story of the pink bunny named Fofo."

"MA HA! NEEEE! You aren't supposed to TELL that!"

"James you crybaby." Sirius said with a evil grin.

"Hey! He may be a crybaby but he is MY crybaby! Got it Black!?!" Lily almost yelled

"HEY! Sirius is MY Psychopath! Got it Evans?!?"

"No I don't got psychopathic peoples!" Said Lily giving Em a look like 'you're on.'

Then, James came up and said

"Ladiessss! Increase the peace!!!!!!"

"5 gallions please" said Lily smugly

"Darn! Sirius you Idiot! You were supposed to stop Lily and my fight! You just lost me 5 gallions!"

"Oops." Sirius said quietly

"It's ok dude!" Said James

"I miss the future. These pressures weren't here… well, there… Diana made things so easy… well George wanted to kill me…." Sirius mumbled

"Who is Diana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Em

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!" Yelled James , while Lily came up and slapped some sense into Sirius.

"Sirius, don't mess up the space time continuum." Lily belted

"ANSWER ME SIRIUS! WHO IS DIANA!" Em screamed in rage

"Just a girl… I met…in my 5th year…before we started going out…in the future…where James' and Lily's kid is…"

"No Seriously, who is Diana? "

"I just.." Said Sirius before realizing that Em wasn't going to believe him, so he came up with another story.

"She is just a muggle I met in a muggle Mall. It's ok! Really, I met her in 5th year and the pressure was less then, but, all in all, I wouldn't trade you for anything Em. Really." Said Sirius attempting to be romantic and succeeding?

S: Wow. That's a first.

WT: You forgot the time in Madame Puddifoot's in the other story with the cheesiest line EVER! Anyhoo… back to the story…

"Oh, ok… sorry for yelling… I have a small temper…. Hehehehehe" Em replied as she laughed nervously

"A snog would make it easier to forgive."

"Hmmmm… Nah… So, why are we in the great hall again?"

Sirius looked around

"I thought we were in the Room on the 7th floor."

"You mean the room of requirement?" Asked Lily

"SHHH… wait… how did you know that?"

"James."

"Oh yeah… HUH?"

"There were many times that I had to think about…stuff…in that room. James showed it to me!"

"Come on let's go." Remus said leaving the Great hall.

Later on the 7th floor

"Okay we're here, now does everyone know how to work the room."

"Yes" chanted the other 4

"WHAT… Em you knew!"

"Since 1st year!"

"WHAT! You never told me!"

"We weren't dating then…"

"MA HA! NEEEE!"

"Oy, I never knew it was humanly possible for anyone other that James to make a noise like that!"

"I'll do it." Said James

_We need a place to sleep, we need a place to sleep, we need a place to sleep._

Then the door appeared and opened to reveal a shack like place, with one huge bed.

"I ain't sleeping in the same bed as all of you!" Lily and Em cried

"Fine, I'll fix it." Said Sirius

_We need a better place to sleep, we need a better place to sleep, we need a better place to sleep._

Then the door opened to a slightly better room with 3 beds, a single and two doubles.

James and Sirius looked among the girls looking for approval. None was shown.

"NO! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Both girls yelled again

"Picky picky!" Said Sirius

"The girls have a point, so it's my turn to get us a room!" Remus said

_We need a 5 star hotel room with 5 different rooms and a bed in each room, we need a 5 star hotel room with 5 different rooms and a bed in each room, we need a 5 star hotel room with 5 different rooms and a bed in each room._

Then the room opened to a gorgeous hotel room with all the trimmings! A hot-tub bath, a shower, their bags already in the room, 5 compartments in the room, with a bed in each… It was perfect… except for one tiny thing… It was a muggle hotel, and only the girls could handle muggle life, both being muggle-borns.

"Lily! What is this?" James asked pointing to a shower cap with pink flowers on it

Lily decided to have some fun and said

"You put it on your head and it makes you irresistible to the ladies."

"Oh!" James said putting it on his head.

Both Sirius and Remus were staring at the TV, trying to figure out how it worked.

James now had the shower cap on and said to Lily:

"Am I irresistible or what?"

"Verrrry Irresistible.. Wow, I've never seen you look like this before" said Lily trying to hold back laughter. Where is a camera when you need one?

Em, who always seemed to have a camera on her, handed Lily the camera and went back to Remus and Sirius.

"EMMM! HOW DOES THIS WORK!" asked Sirius

"Well, all you have to do is sit down here" said Em steering him towards a chair, where she planted the remote. Suddenly, as Sirius sat down, the TV flashed on. Guess who was on it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

James who was flirting with Lily and getting pictures of him being irresistible in his hot shower cap, just happened to look over at the TV and screamed:

"NOT THE BARNEY AGAIN!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHY ISN'T HE DEAD YET!!!!"

Then Lily came up to him and reassured him with these words:

"Even when you're your screaming you are soooo hot! I must share you with my lovely Em. EM! ISN'T HE HOT!?"

"Oh… Lils, you know he is wearing a shower cap right?"

"Shhh! Play along, I can't wait to see what trouble this entails!" whispered Lily

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily? Fine, I'll play along, but if Sirius gets involved, you are soooo breaking it up!" whispered Em back

Then, Em walked up to James and said:

"Oh. My. God! He is sooooo hot." Em piped up

Sirius, hearing this, ran up to James and took off the shower cap, slapping him with it and then put it on.

"Now I am Irresistible! COME GET ME GIRLS!" Cried Sirius.

Then Myrtle came into the room and said:

"I WILL GET YOU SIRI WIRI!"

"Back off!" Yelled Em

"SHRIEK!!!!!!!!!" screamed Myrtle

"James… you can have it!" Sirius said, handing James back the shower cap

"Nooo! I Don't want Myrtle" Yelled James

"Let's plant it on Remus" suggested Sirius

Hearing his name, Remus looked up from watching Barney, and noticed James and Sirius running up towards him. Next thing he knew, he was wearing a flowery shower cap and running away from Myrtle.

"Myrtle likes shower caps?" Lily whispered to Em.

"Apparently so… You owe me 5 gallions."

"Why!"

"Cuz we made a bet that Remus would end up with the shower cap… Remember?"

"Oh yeah… Fine."

And on went the night. They ordered Room Service and the guys including James watched DORA THE EXPLORER!! The horror!!! Till they all turned in. Good night!

**A/N: "T or D" hahahahahahaqhah! Come up with "t or d" questions and I'll write the next chappie:):):) 3 REVIEW!**


	7. Please read this!

THIS STORY HAS BEEN POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! WE'LL GET BACK TO IT EVENTUALLY! DON'T WORRY!

-S&WT


	8. Fofo heard a noise!

**A/N: IT'S A MIRICLE! SPIDEY FINALLY UPDATED! How long will this last? Thanks for all the patient readers who actually waited this long for a chapter!**

_Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter or Em, who belongs to Alucard's Vampiress. That is all.

* * *

_

It was one in the morning… And one of the boys heard a noise that sounded of raspy, horrid, breath… or maybe it was just Myrtle exploding another toilet.

"James… James… JAMES! Wake up!" Sirius yelled in a sleeping James' ear.

"I DIDN'T BREAK IT!!" James said coming round. Then James noticed Sirius standing beside his bed, wearing pink duckie boxers while holding his teddy bunny.

"Sirius? What is going on?" James asked.

"Fofo heard a noise!" Sirius said, holding up his bunny

"It was just the wind… or Myrtle…" James said falling asleep again till Sirius said:

"It's not Myrtle… She is on the second floor, I wouldn't be able to heard her."

"How do you know that?"

"The map, duh!"

"Okay then… What is it then?"

"I don't know, that's why you have to look!"

"Why me?"

"Cuz you want to impress your girlfriend! That's why!"

"You're just going to let your girl think that you're a sissy?"

"She thinks I'm an idiot, remember?"

"Awwww… 5 more minutes…" James said attempting to fall asleep again.

"Fine! Me and Fofo will go check it out, and we are going to go get Lily to help us."

"OK! I'm up! I'm up!" Shouted James suddenly wide-awake.

The boys tiptoed pass the girls' and Remus' rooms right up to the entrance door, where they heard a faint wheezing and a voice saying:

"Soon my pretty, soon. Soon we will be playing in the pool."

"IT'S FILCH!!" Both boys whispered and then them ran into Remus' room.

"Remus!!! Wake up!!! Filch is going to get us!!" Both boys yelled.

"Filch is here? Wow he really doesn't life out of the school." Remus said once conscious.

"He doesn't have a life in the school." Sirius commented.

Then while Remus grabbed his luggage the other boys ran into their girlfriends' rooms.

"Lily!!" James yelled

"Em!!" Sirius yelled

"Wake up!!" Both boys yelled.

Both girls were still sleeping, happily, in a 5 star hotel. Who would want to wake up? Both boys returned to the central room.

"Any luck with Em?" James asked.

"Nope, you?" Sirius replied.

"As you didn't hear Lily yelling and screaming you should know the answer."

"So is she awake?"

"No… What we need is Plan Alpha!" James decided

"Great! … What's plan Alpha?"

"It's when we do…… This!" James said as he pulled a stereo out of nowhere.

A totally cheesy but amusing song started to play.

"What's this song called?" Asked Sirius.

"Just sing!!." James replied.

"Uh, No" 

"Ok, on to plan Alpha B minor!" James shouted, and Remus, who was still packing, gave him a look.

"I like plan sleeping beauty." Sirius said.

"I don't care what plan you guys do! Just wake them up!" Remus yelled at the boys.

"Sleeping beauty works for me!" James replied as he stood over top of his girlfriend and kissed her. She woke up suddenly, yelled,

"JAMES YOU PERVERT! OUT OUT OUT!"

"Do you know how hard to wake up you are? FYI, Filchie is outside asking if we have a cupful of sugar. We need to get out of here NOW!"

Then a loud scream was heard followed by a slap and a very mad Em yelling:

"Sirius! Get out!"

"What? I'm not that bad am I?"

"Sirius! You idiot! I'm in my almost see through jammies! Get out!!!"

"Oh right… Well Filch is outside wanting to see you, do you want me to tell him to get lost?"

"WHAT! JAMES! YOU SAID NOBODY WOULD BE HERE!" Em screamed, somehow knowing James could hear her.

"Out… Now…!!!" Remus yelled pointing to the door.

They all decided to make a run for the door, hopefully confusing Filch. When they barged out, they ran around a corner and hid there.

"James," Lily said, breathing hard, "I am sooo gonna kill you later."

"Come on Lils, that was so fun it hurt."

"I'm gonna make you hurt alright…" Em said, after using some spell to change jammies.

"Em, I thought you would even admit…" Sirius started

"Admit…?" Remus asked after Sirius didn't finish his sentence.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"No…" Em replied thoughtfully, straining to hear something, anything.

Then she heard it. Everyone did.

"No more students Hicc no more tests Hicc We're rid of those noisy pests Hicc hicc"

"Trelawney?" Remus asked, confused.

"Oh…. We need to find where all these teachers are coming from." Sirius said quietly, his face paling.

"There is a light on over there" Said James, pulling out the invisibility cloak.

Em looked James up and down and then the cloak. "James not everyone can fit under that thing."

"I'll go in as a cute and innocent puppy!" Sirius volunteered.

"Hang on, a minute ago you were scared stiff because your 'bunny' heard a noise and now you are volunteering to go on a suicide mission?" James asked.

"What is this bunny of which you speak?"

"The one you have behind your back."

"Do you want me to go or not?!"

"It was nice knowing ya, Padfoot." James said giving his so to be dead best friend a pat on the back.

"James! We can't let him go in alone." Remus said.

"Ok then you can go."

"Give me the invisibility cloak then."

"… Tell you what, I'll go in with Padfoot."

"So the best friends can die together." Em said.

"Em since I may never come back… how about a snog?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because I know you will come back alive, you wouldn't dare die on me."

"… But if I do?"

"Then I'll just find myself a new, better and more puppy like man."

"WHO COULD BE MORE PUPPY LIKE THAN ME!!!??"

"A dog."

"… True."

"Go!" Lily whisper-screamed

Sirius animagussed into a black puppy and disappeared around the corner, Remus and James stayed behind with the girls. Their little black puppy never returned. A little white puppy did though. Then the puppy turned human, taking the form of none other than Padfoot, who was pale to the extreme.

"What was it?" James asked quickly

"I may never see again." Was Sirius' reply

"What was it?!" Remus repeated for James

"The teachers..."

"Yes?" The girls said in Sync.

"They are all..."

"Yes?" The girls said again.

"In bathing suits"

There was a silence.

"Before 1:30? That's just not right." Em said. Everyone looked at her. "What?!"

**

* * *

A/N: Review! I will try to write a new chapter soon. I reeeeeeeeallly don't know where I'm going with this. Any ideas?**


End file.
